Jupiter Knight & Sailor Jupiter: The Fight
by Twon-A-Pimp
Summary: Sailor Jupiter and Jupiter Knight gets into a fight and Jupiter Knight feels guilty for what he did.


It was seven months after they broke up. Today was supposed to be there first year anniversary. Jupiter Knight was sitting out side looking at the sky flash in front of his eyes.  
  
Jupiter Knight: It's nothing but a thunderstorm.  
  
How can there be a thunderstorm on such a beautiful day. Then it hits him. It's supposed to be there anniversary. He remembers the terrible fight they had.  
  
Sailor Jupiter: I never want to hear or see from you or see you again!  
  
He remembers her saying that. She ran off crying and he didn't realize how bad he had hurt her. They've had some fights before, but this one was by far the most devastating.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sailor Jupiter: I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!  
  
She sits there going through her stuff breaking and tearing up anything that reminds her of him.  
  
Sailor Jupiter: I don't even know why I even wasted my time with him. I guess I was desperate.  
  
She finds a picture of him and her sitting at the pool and starts to smile then right when she realizes it she goes back to tearing and breaking everything up again. She hears a knock at the door so she stops what she is doing. Her heart starts beating fast, and she hides everything that she took out. Nervously she gets up and goes to the door.  
  
Sailor Jupiter: Who is it?  
  
Person: It's me, Mina.  
  
She opens the door.  
  
Mina: Why were you yelling?  
  
Sailor Jupiter: Umm. . . No reason.  
  
Mina: Yea, right. It's supposed to be you and Jupiter Knight's anniversary isn't it?  
  
Sailor Jupiter: Even if it were why would I care? I hate him.  
  
  
  
Mina: Well lets see hear. In between the seven months you and Jupiter Knight broke up you never once acted like this, and now that it supposed to be your anniversary you're looking like a wreck, your crying, and from the looks of it (she looks on the floor) you tearing up old pictures of you and him.  
  
Sailor Jupiter: I know, I know. It's just that. . . Well. . . You see.  
  
She starts crying. She falls to her knees and picks up the picture she left on the floor and laughs.  
  
Sailor Jupiter: I remember this. We were at the pool and that's when he first asked me out. Dammit! Why does he have to be so damn arrogant? If he hadn't of yelled at me and called me names I wouldn't be like this. I love him but I don't want to have to go through this pain again so I don't want to talk to him. Yet I do, but I can't. I don't know. What should I do?  
  
She starts to cry again.  
  
Mina: Well if you love him that much, why don't you just tell him that. I'm sure he'll understand. He probably misses you too.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jupiter Knight sat there looking up at the sky still and all of a sudden he too starts to cry.  
  
Jupiter Knight: It's my fault. It's all my damn fault. I went to far this time. Why did I have to go and say all that? I need to do something. I need to apologize, I need to, I need to!  
  
He gets up and gets dressed and starts out the door. He remembers how much she used to love white chocolate covered strawberries so he goes and gets them with a dozen roses. Then he stops.  
  
Jupiter Knight: What if she still hates me? If I go there and she still hates me I'll make a fool of my self. I don't want to hurt her even more. Dammit I don't care I'm going go tell her how much I love her and how much I want her back. No matter how much I have to do. I need to get her back.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Mina: Maybe you should call him or go over.  
  
Sailor Jupiter: No! I'm still mad at him. He put me through all this shit and if anyone should come over it's him. He should come over and apologize.  
  
Mina: What if he doesn't? Are you still going to be a wreck? I mean you can't go every day doing this. You need to. . .  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
Mina: I'll get it for you.  
  
She walks up to the door.  
  
Mina: Who is it?  
  
Person: It's me. . . Jupiter Knight  
  
Sailor Jupiter: What's he doing here? I look like a mess. I can't talk to him now.  
  
Mina: Well you wanted him to come over. He's here now  
  
Sailor Jupiter: Yea. . . But. . . Oh well I don't care. I love him.  
  
Sailor Jupiter runs to the door and opens it.  
  
Jupiter Knight: Hey. Um. . . What's the matter? It looks like you've been.  
  
Without any hesitation Sailor Jupiter kissed him.  
  
Sailor Jupiter: I've missed you so much I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I've been really bad to you and. . .  
  
Jupiter Knight: No. Stop it's not your fault. It's mine. I've been a total jackass and I'm sorry. I don't know why. I love you and I miss you. Don't you dare blame your self for any of this. I was wrong. I had no right to say any of that. If anything, I'm all those things you said and I'm all those things I've said. I want you to know I will never do any thing like that again, never as long as I live.  
  
He hands her the gifts. She smiles, starts to cry and says, "Thank you". 


End file.
